Only in The Past
by mystjade
Summary: Jack, and a former C.I.A. agent, struggle against an Island full of secret's. An Alias crossover, Betaed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.J. created all the character's you recognize. Any that you have never heard of before, are of my own invention. Led Zeppelin, and the accompanying lyrics also do not belong to me.

Thank's to my lovley Beta Nic/Star.

AU: This fic is set right after the events of What Kate did, up until the father/son computer conversation. From then on out it will deviate from canon, some things in the past will have changed as well. But nothing too big.

Flashbacks will be in Italic's

Only In The Past . . .

Chapter 1

Jack ran, through the jungle, for once not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Running had helped him deal with stress in the past. Many an urge to kill his father had been pacified by running. But today it wasn't helping; a kiss was doing more damage then almost any dieing patient. It wasn't just the kiss, but the way she had reacted, as if it was just for show.

He stopped, near, a papaya tree. Leaning up against the trunk. Only then did he realize that he was more lost then usual. Now not only was he lost on an Island in the middle of somewhere (or nowhere – even that part wasn't clear yet). He had no idea on how he could get back to the caves or the beaches from were he currently was.

The sky was overcast – so much for navigating by the sun. Jack turned left, hoping that it was were he came from. He stopped right away, unless he had leaped over a huge gorge, during his confusion fueled run; he had not come from that direction.

Woooewooo – if Jack had been anywhere else on earth he would have believed the sound to come from the beginning of Led Zeppelin's Immigrant song. Right before the band broke out into 'we come from the land of the ice and the snow'. Since he was on craphole island Zeppelin wasn't exactly an option, it was the whisper's. The one's he heard, in the wood's, and in every dream he had had since he had crashed on this island.

Jack peered though the bushes reassuring himself that it was just Claire calming the baby with a reed whistle, or the wind in the trees. Jack couldn't see Claire, and when he shouted her name, no one returned the call. Jack looked into the green and there, below the darkening sky – he saw Walt, dark against the green, shiny with sweat, and breathing heavily.

"Walt' Jack screamed. Walt didn't react he continued to stare at Jack, No it was more as if he was looking through Jack, to whatever was beyond him. Jack observed. Jack looked behind him; no one was standing there with a baseball bat raised over their heads, ready to strike him down. However a few meter's back, in the heavy brush there was whispers – and rustling. For one moment, jack saw a foot, through the leaves. Jack ran towards Walt. He grabbed the boy – almost shocked by the fact, the boy was not a phantom, but flesh and blood.

Jack threw Walt over his shoulder – firemen style, and ran, - as best he could, well carrying a boy through underbrush. Jack could here footsteps behind his own, not just one pair, but many. Still he didn't look back. That would only slow him down.

Then in the forest, bedside's the Banana tree, a man stepped out of the shadow, and directly in front of Jack. Jack screamed, from shock, but he still didn't stop. Even in the overcast-half light, he could see that he knew the Man. Not well but he knew him.

The Man, was Michael Vaughn, he had sat two rows behind Jack on flight 815. Vaughn, had survived, the crash, became a beach dweller, but mostly kept to himself. The quite type who still always seemed to know what was going on. Vaughn stepped back into the shadow's as Jack came closer. Were the hell was he going? Couldn't he see that Jack needed help?

Jack ran past the tree, or rather he tried. Vaughn's hand grabbed his arm, and pulled Jack behind the tree, into the shadows. Walt whimpered, from his shoulder perch. The other's footsteps were fast approaching. What had Vaughn done? The others were not idiot's they would find them here, and they had lost their valuable head start. Jack was going to get up, and start running again. One look from Vaughn's eternal eyes kept Jack in his position. The other's – Jack could now see that there were only two of them, ran past then stopped.

While Jack was still wondering what was to happen next, Vaughn flew out of hiding place feet first – the soul's of his hiking boot's connecting with the taller darker Other at his throat. Right underneath his chin. The Tall Other gasped, as Vaughn swiveled, kicked Shortie, in the chest. Shorter, lurched forward, and Vaughn kicked once more, this time his foot connected with the place that really hurt's, and shortly fell on the ground. Meanwhile, the other Other – the Taller one had regained his breath and part of his composure.

Enough of his composure to slug Vaughn, in the arm. Vaughn didn't even tremble, he just punched back - a quick one two, in the stomach. The other fell backwards but managed not to hit the ground. Instead he hit a tree, and rebounded off. Now his once empty hand was holding a knife, Vaughn grabbed the tall man's hand and twisted the knife out of it. The Tall guy instinctively started to run away, and Vaughn threw the knife, which flew instinctive and true, into the tall man's back.

The tall man gasped and fell. Only then was Jack aware that he had done nothing the whole fight, and Vaughn had handled it beautifully. As if he had done it all before, as if he never feared for his life, as if this was just routine. Jack left Walt in the bushes after asking if the boy was OK. Walt could only nod. Jack checked the tall guy's pulse – he was definitely dead. The short guy, now bound and gagged by an efficient Vaughn, was alive.

'Vaughn'

'Yes"

"What are you doing out here"

"Hunting"

"For boar?" Jack said sarcastically

'Another hatch – the tail ender's were in one – so I knew there must be more, and there is'

"You have seen them"

Vaughn nodded "well not all of them – Just one, It's quite near here' with that Vaughn tossed, the bound and gagged other over his shoulder, and started to walk.

"You coming?' he shouted back to Jack

Jack nodded and grabbed Walt's hand. He had so many questions for Walt, but he could, and did ask them as they walked heading steadily north. Or at least what Jack considered to be north. On this Island one could never know. It was almost as if the island and the tree's moved regularly.

Vaughn's definition of near was anything but. By the time they arrived Jack had managed to ask Walt all sorts of questions. Although most of the answer's he received were yes or no, with a couple of ummm's thrown in for good measure. However by the time they arrived at the now rusty door, Jack was able to glean that Walt's favorite power ranger was the pink one, that the others had kidnapped Walt with some sort of specific goal in mind. But he was not all that they hopped for. He wasn't pure. Whatever that meant. They had still kept him, just, not as tightly supervised as the other kidnapped individual's. Thus he and he alone had been able to escape.

As they stepped inside the cavernous, 'hatch" Jack realized that Walt wasn't the only one who needed to answer some question's . . .

Please Review -

Next Chapter, Vaughn's First back flash, and some hatch exploring.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: First off I must thank all my kind readers, and reviewer's. Secondly I have to address a couple of issues. The first being, the long Hiatus, don't worry that should be the last. As of today, I have a month off. By the time I return to school, all my fanfic should be finished. Hey, I might even have time to start a new one. Thirdly, this is not a Slash. It is about Jack and Daniel, as friend's and enemies, not as anything else. Nothing against Slash, that's just how my story worked out. Fourthly, This is not a Daniel saved the world epic – I already stated that's what his wife did. Fifthly my chapters from now on will be significantly longer

Chapter 4:

After Jack spoke it all that Daniel could do was stare. Although Daniel with out his glasses couldn't see anything, no matter how long he stared. But he felt like the attempt was part of the journey, and it was disconcerting to say the least.

Shh! Jack warned needlessly, because of the gunshots, anything less then King Kong's roar would have gone un noticed.

Jack reached up, under his jacket, pulling a gun from his shoulder holster. Jack shoot over the mattress towards the door, blindly, too cautious to actually lift his head, over the edge. When he was young perhaps. Hell three year's ago; you would have had to physically prevent him from lunging over the bed, and taking on the assassin's in armed combat. But he had grown. Well not physically, after 50 the chances of that were pretty slim, but he had matured, at least he hoped, so. Hell he was here wasn't he? And even more importantly he was planning to apologize later. Now to say that he would actually make it that far, but he was planning too.

That alone was an achievement, talking to your ex-best friend was never fun, even lest so, when the lives of your entire mutual friend's had hung in the balance. Jack raised his head a little higher over the edge of the bed in the hope of spotting one or another of the assassin's, he saw two gun barrel's, change there direction, and point towards him. He fired one shot, and ducked down. Turned towards Daniel, just to discover, that Daniel was not were he was supposed to be.

'Daniel' jack whispered

'Right behind you' Jack swiveled towards the voice.

' Daniel was sitting there slumped against the wall, a case open besides him. Both the case, and Daniel's hand's held guns, lot's of gun's, and one grenade.

"There is a balcony on the other side of the window," Daniel said pointing at the window directly above him. Obviously neither of us can make it there innless we get a few extra second's' with that Daniel handed Jack the Grenade "through it true"

'When have I not'

"So you say'

Jack threw it, and then hit the floor. After the initial shock wave flooded the room with a heat wave, and an inexplicable shudder. Jack leaped up, Daniel n his groaning arm's. Daniel may have lost weight, since he was wheelchair bound, but Jack wasn't as physically young as he used to be – Hell he was never as young as he wanted to be.

Daniel now in reach of the window, shattered the glass (fire reflected in it) with the edge of his gun. Jack shoved him through, then turned towards the flames, One agent had already been engulfed the other, had survived. Like a cockroach, or a lawyer, and was now hurtling himself at jack, arm's out, Jaguar style. Jack tried to shoot him, but Daniel – through the window, beat him too it.

Even though both agent's were dead – the fire started by the grenade, still made the balcony the only exit option. So Jack claimed up to Daniel.

"What the hell was that all about?" Daniel asked/

"Your book I suspect?'

'But . . . But everyone knows about the stargate . . . Everyone knows what happens. The only thing I tell them, that they don't already know, is about the true hero's. The underling's. The SG unit's not the general, who figured he could handle it on his own and didn't warn everyone'

"I tried'

'I heard – but the president was never able to stop you before so why then'

'And before everything ended up perfect – all hug's and puppies?'

'Well at least not everyone died, before'

'You survived'

'One of the first shot's from the mother ship – crippled me for life, if you didn't notice – So it wasn't as if I didn't pay a price'

Both were screaming at this point, above the traffic, and the people, coming home presently dizzy from the bars.

"Well you became the hero'

"I didn't want to be and you know it" Jack bellowed.

Someone threw a bear bottle at there balconies, even though the last comment had silenced them both.

"Then why?'

"Because the government still wanted to keep the size of the stargate project secret, and they had no desire for the world to know how close everything was to ending, and how many people died to stop that. But most of all they wanted to make it clear that the United States was in control, that the military was in charge, not some Alien like Teoc. Then of course there was the most important element of the plan that your book revel's."

'Daniel had that patented one eyebrow cocked, expression on his face; and what was that?"

"That it was the U.S.'s fault in the first place'

"No, you mean your fault"

"Really as I seem to remember that patrolling earth has noting to do with me, I am not the guard at the Whitehouse, who should have kept something that was openly alien out, but didn't . . . I didn't make one of those mistakes or countless other's

"Shut up" Daniel didn't scream that, rather the 50-year-old Asian, women, her hair full of curler's bellowed it out her apartment window.

They both obeyed – well not completely, but they did get a good deal quieter.

'Well, I guess your right on that count' Daniel conceded, "Is that why you agreed to play hero. To burst public morale?'

Jack grunted ' well not exactly. See that was my ego speaking.'

'We have to get down' Daniel said.

"Why?"

"Were vulnerable from all sides – back up for our dear assassin's should arrive soon, and it should take me a good half an hour to get down the fire escape – with your help'

Jack smiled, and looped his arm under Daniel's. Daniel started jerkily forward, sliding on his bum. When all of a sudden he stopped.

'Shit –I forgot it'

"What? The book? I have it right here"

' No- my wedding ring, '

"Oh no'

'I know – my daily reminder of Sam, gone'

-To be concluded -


End file.
